1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant carrier base positionable on a vehicle seat for coupling and uncoupling with respect to an infant carrier and more particularly pertains to coupling and uncoupling a base with respect to an infant carrier in a safer and more convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of base systems for receiving infant carriers and other child care products of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, base systems for receiving infant carriers and other child care products of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of coupling and uncoupling base systems, infant carriers, and other child care products with respect to each other are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While known prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an infant carrier base positionable on a vehicle seat for coupling and uncoupling with respect to an infant carrier that allows coupling and uncoupling a base with respect to an infant carrier in a safer and more convenient manner.
In this respect, the an infant carrier base positionable on a vehicle seat for coupling and uncoupling with respect to an infant carrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coupling and uncoupling a base with respect to an infant carrier in a safer and more convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved an infant carrier base positionable on a vehicle seat for coupling and uncoupling with respect to an infant carrier which can be used for coupling and uncoupling a base with respect to an infant carrier in a safer and more convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.